Frustrated Stephanie
by hotboy21
Summary: This story is only for 18 . Panty fetish satisfies Stephanie's frustration


Hello everybody I am back with another story. sorry I have not been posting anything I been in the hospital and I just got out yesterday an currently on the road to my family beach house. SO I will be trying my best to up date this new story as I can. This is going to be a 16 Part Series.

Chapter 1

It was just past midnight when Stephanie heard a car pull up outside. She rushed to the window and looked out, hoping it was her husband. Unfortunately it was the neighbour. As usual her husband was working late. She looked around the empty bedroom. She knew that Tony worked late to give her the good things in life. Sometimes though, she just wished that he would come home. She was lonely. She was also frustrated living in the same house with her in-laws. To make matters worse, her in-laws were such prudes!

At 35, Stephanie kept herself looking good. She watched what she ate and took pride in staying trim. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, which she dyed with streaks of blonde; long lean legs with a tight butt and hardly any hips. The only thing she wished for were larger breasts. Still, with a bit of padding, she looked like she had an ample set of tits. She brushed her hands over the flimsy cotton material of her nightdress, over her boobs. The nipples hardened immediately. "Damn, I wish Tony was here," she murmured to herself.

Steph dismissed the yearning in her loins and curled up under the covers. They used to fuck at least twice a week when they were first married. Tony could never get enough of her juicy pussy. But that was almost 10 years ago and two kids later. He hardly ever went down on her Her pussy was still juicy but Tony only seemed to have time once a month at the most. Even then, he only fucked her. He never seemed to want to go down on her anymore and she often felt like he just wanted to spill his seed. Both tired and frustrated, Steph fell asleep.

She was still asleep when Tony returned from work. It was close to 3am and he was exhausted. He saw the sleeping form of his wife and he contemplated waking her up to make love. He was tired though and he hated waking her up and screwing a groggy woman. He pulled of his clothes, leaving on his shorts and climbed into bed, falling asleep not long after.

It was morning when Steph awoke. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked over to see Tony asleep. "Bastard!" She thought to herself. "Either at work or asleep. Isn't this pussy good enough for him anymore?" She placed her hand on her panty covered pussy and gently petted it. She moved lower down the bed and pulled Tony's shorts down. He stirred but didn't wake. She bent over his limp cock and took it into her mouth, tasting the grime and sweat on it. "Hummph, he didn't even bathe before going to bed." She thought again to herself. She didn't really mind though. She quite enjoyed a dirty cock. Somehow it had more flavour and didn't taste as sterile as a freshly washed one. She felt his cock growing in her mouth as she sucked on it. She rolled her tongue over and under his prick head as she sucked. Tony was awake now and he grabbed her hair as she sucked him. Steph rubbed her pussy up and down his leg as her mouth worked its magic on his cock. She was getting moist in her crotch as she rubbed herself harder on his leg.

Steph slowed down her sucking. She wanted to feel his hard cock in her pussy. She wanted it to fuck deep into her and make her cum. She began to pull up of his cock when she felt his thighs raise up and his seed spurted into her wet mouth. "Nooooo!" she cried in her mind. She kept her mouth on his cock as his jism spurted and hit the back of her throat. She let the spunk accumulate in her mouth before swallowing. She could feel the hot cum going down her throat and settling in her stomach. "Boy! What a way to wake up." Tony said. "That was great babe." Steph gave him a faint smile. Her hands were on his balls, trying to stir some life into his now flaccid cock. Her pussy needed a good hard fucking and she knew she wasn't going to get one. She was going to be left frustrated. Again.

"Well babe." Tony said. "Gotta get dressed and off to work." He climbed off the bed and gave her ass a playful squeeze. Steph lay face down on the bed, not wanting to look at him. She was seething with anger as well as frustration. As soon as she heard Tony in the shower, she climbed out of bed and made her way downstairs. She walked into the kitchen where her father-in-law and mother-in-law were seated having breakfast. Her mother looked at her disapprovingly. She didn't like Stephanie wearing her nightdress all over the house. A nightdress was for bed and bed alone, not to be paraded around the house.

Stephanie greeted her in-laws and then sat down, sipping her coffee. She made sure her legs were together, not even slightly apart. As much as she hated living with the in-laws, she knew there were benefits. One of the major ones was that her in-laws took care of her kids. She didn't have to wake up early to get them ready for school. She didn't have to worry about cooking or cleaning. All that was taken care of by her mother-in-law. Tony came down soon after and gulped down a cup of coffee before leaving for work. Her in-laws left soon after, leaving her alone in the house.

Stephanie didn't have a full time job. She dabbled a lot in direct marketing and pyramid sales schemes. It gave her a little bit of extra income. Income that was her own to do with as she pleased. Most importantly though it kept her busy. Today was Friday and she didn't feel like going out for sales pitches. She scanned the newspapers when she heard the doorbell ring. She moved to the front of the house and opened the door to see who was outside. It was Dave, the husband of Tony's sister. Technically, that made him her brother-in-law.

Dave waved at Stephanie who smiled back. She grabbed the front gate key from its place behind the door and stepped outside into the sunlight. Dave's eyes bulged as he realised he could see right through Stephanie! He saw the outline of her bra and panties and the silhouette of her figure. He could see the outline of her legs as they raised up to meet at her panty covered crotch. His cock started to throb lightly as he watched this spectacle. He pretended not to be looking as Stephanie opened the gate for him.

"Aren't you working today?" she asked. "I'm going out of town for a meeting this evening so I took some time off to sort things out." He replied. "Oh. I didn't know you were going away." Steph replied. "Didn't Tony tell you? I asked to borrow his overnight bag. That's why I'm here." Dave said. "Tony never tells me anything anymore." She spat out and at once regretted being so hostile.

Dave detected the hint of anger in her voice but decided to ignore it. "He probably just forgot."

"You want some breakfast or are you in a rush?" Steph asked. "I should probably just get the bag and go. I've a few things to do at the bank." Dave replied. "Ok, well come on up then. The bag is in one of the wardrobes upstairs"

Dave let Steph lead the way upstairs. He watched as she climbed the staircase and her ass pushed against the thin white cotton nightdress. He could see her panty line as well and appreciated the fact that her panties were bikini cuts. They got to the top of the stairs and made their way into Steph's bedroom.

"The bags are somewhere up there." She remarked as she grabbed a stool. "Need some help?" Dave offered. "No, no. Its better I look. The shelves are a mess up there." "Mind if I use the loo while you look?" Dave asked. "Course not. You know where it is"

Dave walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He unbuttoned his pants and was about to pee when he noticed a laundry hamper under the sink. Sinking to his knees, he pulled the laundry hamper out and started going through it. Dave pulled out a pair of knickers and then another one. He realised that since it was the end of the week, Steph probably hadn't done her laundry yet. He kept rifling through the hamper until he had pulled out 9 pairs. Six of them were cotton hi-cuts while the remaining three were lacy thongs. Dave picked out a dark blue cotton hi-cut and lifted it. He opened the crotch and noticed a white streak on the cloth. He pulled it up to his nose and inhaled deeply. Musky pussy aroma hit his nostrils and his cock leaped. He picked up one of the lacy numbers and sniffed that too. One by one he sniffed her panties as he took in the heady aroma of stale pussy juices mixed with pee.

Dave realised he had better start peeing before Stephanie sensed something amiss. He aimed into the toilet bowl and made sure his pee made a gurgling sound as it hit the water. He continued sniffing all the panties as he put them back in the hamper, one by one. Zipping up, he flushed the toilet and went back into the room.

"Here you are!" Said Stephanie as she handed him the bag. "What took you so long? I need to go to the loo too!" Dave took the bag from her as she went into the toilet. Dave's cock was still hard and he regretted not keeping a pair of the used knickers he had found.

As Steph walked into the toilet, her eyes fell on a red pair of knickers hanging off the edge of the laundry hamper. "Strange." She thought to herself. "I wore those panties last Monday, so why are they hanging out the top?"

She knelt at the hamper and noticed that ALL her used panties were at the top! What was going on? Her panties weren't at the top of the heap this morning! Slowly it dawned on her. Dave must have been prying in her laundry hamper! A thin smile crossed her lips as she thought of Dave looking at her soiled panties. She finished peeing and picked out two pairs of the panties that were lying on top. She flushed and came back into the room. Dave was fiddling with the bag.

"Dave? Can I ask you something?" She asked. "Uh yeah, sure." Dave replied. "And be honest?" Steph said. "Uh yes, of course." Dave replied, wondering what she was getting at. "Umm...do you, I mean have you...?" Steph began, not sure how to proceed. "Errr...have I what?" Dave asked. "Have you ever found me attractive?" Steph blurted out. "Have you ever fantasised about me?" "What?!" Dave yelled, as his face started to redden. "Did you like looking at my panties?" She asked, emboldened by his embarrassment. "Did you smell them? Did you taste them? Do my soiled panties turn you on?"

She advanced on him like a panther waiting to pounce. She was waving her two used panties in the air. "Well? Did you?"

"Y-yes," Dave mumbled at Steph, who now stood in front of him. "Smell them for me now." Steph said as she offered her dirty panties to him. Dave grabbed them and brought them sharply to his nose. He inhaled deeply again, smelling her womanly smell. Steph felt a rush go through her as she watched her brother-in-law smelling her soiled panties. She looked down at his crotch and saw the bulge in his trousers. Steph pushed him down on the bed and climbed over him. She pushed his hands aside and pinned him down with her legs. With one hand, she rubbed her used panties in his face.

"Smell them!" She commanded. "Smell my juices on my used panties"

She left her two used panties on his face as she pulled her nightdress off her. She reached behind herself and unclasped her bra, freeing her tits. She clasped them together with her hands. Her heart was beating fast at what she was doing. She had caught her brother-in-law with her soiled panties and now she was dominating him. Dave looked up at her tits as his nose still inhaled her musky aroma. He noticed that her tits were much smaller than he expected. Yet, they were nice tits. Firm and peaky with nice stiff nipples. He wished she didn't his hands trapped under her legs or he would have reached up and squeezed those ripe boobs.

Steph worked her way up Dave's body, still keeping his hands pinned under her legs. As she reached his face, she knelt down and pulled the panties off Dave's face and with one smooth motion, she pressed her crotch against his face.

"Eat that you pig." She exclaimed as she ground her panty covered crotch into his face. She was so turned on by this whole thing and she had been leaking for quite a while.

"Isn't fresh pussy juice much better than stale panty remnants?" She taunted him. She could feel Dave's mouth chewing at her panties and his lips rubbing against the swollen folds of her vulva. Steph moved her legs to free Dave's hands. With his hands now freed, he reached up and tweaked both her nipples.

"Unnnhh" Steph groaned. "Take my panties of you bastard and lick me"

Dave moved his hands down to pull down her flesh coloured cotton bikinis. She lifted her ass up to help him take them off then quickly planted her now naked pussy back on his face. Dave stuck his tongue out and placed it at the bottom of her juicing slit. Slowly, he moved his tongue upward along the crack, tasting her succulent juices. His hands went back up to her tits and he twiddled on her nipples.

"Aaahhhh" Steph moaned. "I haven't have a licking in such a long time." Spurred on by her words, Dave started licking faster, pushing his face hard into her crotch. "Oh yes! Suck it baby. Just there. Harder!" Steph instructed him. Her hips were moving back and forth along his face, making it easier for Dave to lick her.

"Don't stop, keep doing that. Unngghh"

Dave pinched her nipples harder as he lapped furiously at cunt. He could feel her thighs pressing against his head as she pushed more of her pussy onto his mouth.

"Yesss...yesss. don't stop you fucker. Yesss Aarrrhhhhgghh!" Steph moaned as she collapsed on to his face. Dave tried to carry on his licking but she had moved her pussy down away from his face.

"God! You don't know how long I've waited to be sucked like that" Steph said. "Uh, doesn't Tony..." Dave started to reply. "He hasn't sucked me for the longest time. Hell, he hasn't even fucked me in over a month." Steph explained. "Why do you think my panties are so full of cream? You think all women leak that much everyday?"

With his mouth covered in fresh pussy juice, and his cock lurching in his pants, Stephanie's talk of panties just made him even hornier.

"Umm... would you hate me if I said I'd like to fuck you?" Dave asked tentatively. "Hate you?" Steph stifled a laugh. " Heck, haven't you been listening? I haven't been fucked in so long, I need you to fuck me!"

Steph clambered off Dave and lay herself next to him. Her hands roamed to his crotch to feel his hard shaft pressing up against his pants. "Quickly, get undressed and give me what I need." She rasped hotly.

Dave pulled his shirt off and dropped his pants. As he undid his underwear, his cock sprang out majestically. Dave was short in one aspect only – his height. He was blessed with good looks, an above average intelligence and a rampant sex drive. His tool was a good eight inches long and almost as thick as her wrist. Steph gasped when she saw it.

Dave moved his stiff cock toward her mouth. Steph grabbed hold of it and gave it two licks, enjoying how it throbbed after each lick.

"I'm sorry. Please just fuck me. I'll make it up to you." She said. She needed cock in her pussy. No matter how much she enjoyed sucking cock, she just had one need for it now. She needed to be fucked.

Dave smiled down at her. He went to the edge of the bed and grabbed both her legs. He pulled her toward him. Moving between her legs, her raised them and splayed them wide. He looked down at her moist slit, lightly covered with fuzz. He positioned his cock at her fuck hole and slowly pushed into her.

Stephanie felt her pussy opening and her walls being spread by Dave's cock. Slowly it slipped into her, stretching her walls and filling her. Dave was being gently and working his shaft into her slowly. She felt the knob of his cock press against her cervix but she still couldn't feel his balls against her ass. Dave must have felt her cervix too because he had stopped pushing into her. Dave flexed his cock and Steph felt him swell inside her. He started to move in and out of her ever so slowly. She felt butterflies in her tummy as nerves that had not been stimulated for so long came into play. Her pussy was tight around his cock and was spitting juice, making her fuck channel wet and hot. She wrapped her legs around Dave's back, urging him deeper into her.

Dave placed his arms around her shoulders and lifted her slightly. Her ass was now at the edge of the bed. Dave continued sawing his cock in and out of her. He was enjoying her tightness as well as her wetness. Dave lifted her higher, almost to a 30-degree angle. She wrapped her hands around his neck for support. The angle made his cock rub against her clit. Dave sped up his thrusts and started hammering his cock into her.

The stimulus on her clit caused a fire to rage in Steph's body. The feelings were so intense and she could feel a tingling from the bottom of her toes right up to the depths of her pussy. The cock ravaged her and hammered into her. Her mouth flew open as she gasped for air and her eyes bulged. "Yes, Yes, Yes! Fuck Me, Fuck Me!" She chanted. She could feel his cock slamming against her cervix. Her clitoris was swollen and on fire. Her pussy was leaking juices and coating her thighs. "Cum with me you bastard, cum with me!" She screamed as her nails scratched Dave's back. Her body tensed and her pussy clenched on his cock, trying to milk his cum from his balls. "Eeeearrrrgggh!" Steph screamed as a much needed orgasm enveloped her. She was cumming and cumming hard. Her body shook with the intensity of her orgasm. As she came down from her high, she expected to feel the hot heat of semen spaying inside her, but no. Dave was still rock hard and he was still pumping hard into her!

Dave placed her back on the bed, her thighs still quivering. He pulled out of her pussy. "Frraap" her pussy made a farting noise after he witdrew. Dave tapped her ass and pulled her upward. Taking the hint, she got on all fours. Dave stood behind her and positioned his cock against her now gaping slit. With one hard thrust, he was in her like a knife slicing thru butter. Dave knelt over her back and with one hand he circled her hips. His other hand reached under her to fondle her nipples.

Dave slammed his cock into her as Steph rocked back against him. She tightened her pussy walls around his cock as she felt his fingers on her clit and tits. She buried her face in a pillow as she felt another orgasm fast approaching. Dave fucked faster into her and pulled her hips toward him as she came. She screamed into the pillow as her body peaked in the throes of an orgasm. Dave quickened his thrusts and pinched her nipples and clit hard. Her body rose to the challenge as she felt another orgasm starting to hit.

Her head was light and all she could feel was the pulsating cock in her pussy. She was getting so fucked it was almost unbelievable. Her pussy was getting sore now and she could feel his cock pounding her relentlessly. The orgasm hit her hard as she gasped for breath and her body shook uncontrollably. The walls of her pussy clenched and unclenched and she felt Dave give her breasts a hard squeeze. Finally she felt the hot sticky cum that was Dave's semen shoot into her. She felt him lay his head on her back as his cock spurted and spurted deep inside her.

Slowly Dave raised himself of her back and pulled his cock out of her. His sperm dribbled out of her pussy hole, dripping down her thighs and pooling on the bed. Steph rolled over so she was now face up and she looked at Dave. He was still standing at the edge of the bed, his cock now flaccid and droopy. It was shrinking quickly as well. He had gathered his clothes and was putting them back on.

She picked up the pair of panties she had been wearing and walked over to the bag he was going to borrow. She opened it and dropped the panties in. "That's for when you get lonely..."


End file.
